Hizashi Hyūga
was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Background Hizashi was born seconds after his twin brother, Hiashi. For this reason only however, Hiashi was made the successor to the Hyūga clan, whereas Hizashi was made a member of a branch house. At some point in Hizashi's life, he was branded with the clan's curse seal that would ensure his lifelong service to the main branch and that would seal his Byakugan when he died. Hizashi was unhappy with this fate, but felt that there was nothing he could do and put up with it. Hizashi eventually fathered a son, Neji. Several years after Neji's birth, Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, turned three. As was customary to do on the next heir's third birthday, Neji was given his own curse seal. Hizashi was upset that his son was being locked into the same fate that he was, and briefly put up with this as well. But as time went by, Neji's natural genius with the Hyūga clan's techniques became obvious to Hizashi. At the same time, Hinata was proving to be ill-suited as the Hyūga's next leader. Angry that Neji was being denied his full-potential because of his birth, Hizashi became more open with his disapproval of the main house, eventually manifesting as killing intent. Sensing this, Hiashi activated Hizashi's curse seal as punishment, causing Hizashi great pain and giving Neji reason to doubt the main house for the first time. Some time later, in an event that would become known as the Hyūga Affair, Hiashi killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure to save Hinata. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's body as restitution; in reality, they wanted to obtain the secrets of the Byakugan. The Hyūga elders and Konoha's leadership proposed that Hizashi be used instead; as Hiashi's body double. In addition to protecting Hiashi - the Hyūga's leader - doing so would keep the Byakugan's secrets from being discovered. Hizashi agreed. When Hiashi tried to refuse, Hizashi disabled him with a single blow. He then explained that he was not doing this to preserve the Hyūga's structure, but to save the life of his brother, to prevent war, and to choose his own fate for the first time in his life. Before going to his death, Hizashi asked Hiashi to tell Neji of his reason for his decision, regretting that he had shown Neji his bitterness in life. Appearance Hizashi was a mirror image of his brother Hiashi with the exception of having been branded with the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu on his forehead. He has long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. During his lifetime he was seen wearing several outfits. While seemingly not on duty, he wore a long-sleeved, loose-fitting kimono held closed by an obi, which seemed the common attire of the clan. While on duty he wore a simple black outfit with mesh armour underneath, his forehead protector and an obi around his waist. After he assumed his brother's identity, he donned an outfit similar to his own consisting of a simple, white kimono and a dark-coloured sash along with a coat. Abilities Little is known about his abilities other than that he possesses the Byakugan which grants him near 360° x-ray vision. He also knows the Gentle Fist style like other members of the Hyūga clan. He was skilled enough to completely immobilise his brother with just one strike. Naruto chapter 105, page 15 His prowess and renown was great enough that Kabuto Yakushi chose to resurrect him. Stats Charles was here Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hizashi is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Asuma Sarutobi and Dan Katō. Informed by Dan of their current situation, he questions why this was occurring. Relocating to the Land of Lightning's coast, Hizashi emerges from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army with the others, before engaging the opposing First Division. Confronting his brother, Hizashi apologises for standing before him as an enemy, despite the branch house's role of protecting those in the main. Cursing that this was penance for his defiance and that it even negated his desire to die for the sake of the village, Hizashi remarks that this was simply the fate imposed upon him as a branch member. However, Hiashi refutes this, declaring that their children were now fighting together not to preserve the clan's blood, but rather as comrades defending one another. Concluding their dialogue, the two began to exchange blows. Whilst continuing their fight, Hizashi was shocked to see Chōji's butterfly wings overshadowing the battlefield, before eventually being restrained by the latter's colossal grip. When Chōji departs to stop the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's rampage, the others are left to deal with Hizashi. Legacy Hiashi chose not to tell Neji how Hizashi died until he believed Neji was mentally ready. In the interim years, Neji came to blame the main house for Hizashi's death, openly despising all its members and becoming obsessed with the idea that his and everyone else's fates were decided at birth and thus inescapable. After Neji is defeated by Naruto Uzumaki in the finals of the Chūnin Exams, in the process, disproving Neji's philosophies, Hiashi finally tells Neji the truth. In the anime, Hiashi gives Neji a letter written by Hizashi before his death. Neji forgives the main house and, like Hizashi, decides to pick his own destiny: to never lose again. Although Hizashi's death avoided a war between Konohagakure and Kumogakure, relations between the two villages ever-after remained tense. The circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death are well-known among the high-ranking ninja of Konoha, most of them taking it as a serious infraction of Kumo. Nevertheless, Konoha has tried to use the whole affair as a means of forcing cooperation from Kumo, citing the fact that Kumo still owed Konoha a debt.Naruto chapter 457, page 13 Quotes * (To Neji) "Neji… you must live. You are a man loved by the Hyūga talent more than anyone in the clan… I wish I could've born you into the Main Family." * (To Hiashi) "That is incorrect. I have hated the Main Family, honestly I still do… That s why, it's not for you as a member of the Main Family that I do this… I want to die and save you as my brother. Doing that is the first time I have the freedom to choose." * (To Hiashi) "I have only shown my ugly side to Neji… yet here, I finally understand my own will. So please tell Neji that I am not being killed to protect the Main Family, but to protect my brother, my family, and the entire village… I am choosing death with my own will." * (To Hiashi) "Brother… I wanted just once to disobey the Hyūga destiny. I wanted to choose my own destiny, that's all." * (To Hiashi after being resurrected) "My brother… I'm so sorry… The Branch Family is supposed to protect the Main Family, yet here I stand as your enemy… I have no control over my body, perhaps this is my punishment for going against the Main House. The Branch House imposed itself on the Main House… this must be my fate." Trivia * In English dub, the English voice actor for Hizashi also does the voice for his twin brother, Hiashi. * Hizashi's name means 'sunlight', or 'rays of the sun'. References